crubical of fate
by codesagewp
Summary: Long ago, ten worlds were locked away by the gods, the in habitants only had one way out, the fate stone. this is the story of its gaurdians
1. jack

It was just another day, nothing out of the unusual, Alora was milling around the  
  
kitchen cooking breakfast, Melina was playing outside in the nearby forest and jack was  
  
sitting in the living room, reading a book. Jack was bored, he had really never enjoyed  
  
reading so he closed the book and put on the coffee table jack stood and then it hit him  
  
jack looked wide eyed at the ceiling 'Ch^en, impossible but it has to be I would know  
  
that feeling anywhere it feels like he is already on earth' jack thought.  
  
"What's the matter honey?" jack turned his face towards the speaker and saw  
  
Alora.  
  
Jack looked back at the door "Alora," he said calmly "go and bring Melina back  
  
here, I got some business to attend to" and inn his minds eye he was thinking 'Ch^en  
  
must pay for what he did to me and my people' jack remembered that day like it was  
  
yesterday though it had happened over four thousand years ago.  
  
Ch^en arrived on Afolia and began destroying things and jacks mother had gone  
  
out to meet him after telling jack to stay where he was. But jack was never an obedient  
  
child, he followed her and saw Ch^en fight her. During his fight with jacks mom,  
  
Victoria, Ch^en used an attack that he called Homicide, it sent a beam of energy out of  
  
his hand, killing everyone on the planet except jack and his mom. Then Ch^en killed her  
  
and proceeded to send a beam into the planets core. Then Ch^en left. Jack had found his  
  
mothers ring and it had granted him one wish and jack had wished for immortality so he  
  
would have as much time as he want to hunt Ch^en down and the ring had taken  
  
possession of jacks body for a little over four thousand years and in that time jack had  
  
caused countless deaths and destroyed hundreds of planets. Ch^en had to pay.  
  
Jack walked out the door and took off. Jack flew over the landscape at amazing  
  
speeds, it didn't take long for him to reach the source of the power and to jacks surprise  
  
he found no Ch^en, only a small round object and a cliff face that had some drawings on  
  
it that looked remotely like a round door and three hollowed out areas. Jack picked up the  
  
round object and crushed it, a small red gem fell out of it and flew over to the cliff face  
  
and inserted itself into one of the hollows. This made jack worry because Ch^en's power  
  
didn't disappear when he destroyed the object it only changed location. It changed its  
  
location to jack's house. Jack swung round and shot like a bullet towards home ' please  
  
let me be in time, please' he pleaded with any deity who happened to be listening 'please  
  
let them be safe.'  
  
Jack arrived back at home in time to see the glowing red ball of deadly energy  
  
crash into his house, he hear one high pitched scream and then there was a bright light  
  
and all that remained was rubble.  
  
Jack looked on in stunned horror at what once was his house. Thoughts and  
  
emotions filled jacks head faster than jack could rid himself of them. One thought  
  
tumbled in and shattered any composure that jack had at that time, Alora and Melina  
  
were both in the house when this had occurred.  
  
Jack flew down and landed amid the burning rubble. There was no sign of life  
  
anywhere around it and the sickly sweet smell of burned flesh hung about the place. Jack  
  
bent forward and madly began tossing pieces of debris, deep down in his heart jack knew  
  
that this was folly but even if there was an off chance of saving even one of them jack  
  
would take it. Jagged bits of rock, wood and glass tore at jack's unprotected hands. His  
  
blood flowed freely from the jagged gashes that they left and soaked jacks hands in  
  
blood; anything he touched was stained red. After a while of this scavenging jack  
  
removed a piece of broken rafter to reveal Alora's bloody face.  
  
Jack rocked back on the balls of his feet and covered his face with his hands; the  
  
sight was too much for him to bear. Tears came, staining and cleaning him at the same  
  
time. He dragged his hands down to rest at his side his whole face smeared with blood  
  
and tears. He cleared more debris off of her but only got to her waist where he found out  
  
that she had been severed in half by a large piece of rubble, but that hadn't been the real  
  
reason for him stopping. The real reason was a little arm protruding out of a pile of rubble  
  
he stopped the excavation of his wife and rushed over to it, he began to dig with every  
  
piece he threw the smell of burned flesh became stronger. Finally he moved a piece of  
  
debris that used to be a part of the roof and the stench became unbearable. There she lay,  
  
she had no hair left, and half her face was missing jack could see some of her skull and  
  
what lay under the skin the other half was browned and peeling off, her eyes were also  
  
gone leaving the blackened empty sockets behind most of her clothes were mostly burned  
  
away showing the peeling brackish brown of her ruined skin beneath, blood covered  
  
every thing nearby. Jack turned round and vomited in disgust while tears of pain rolled  
  
down his face to drip on to his ruined hands causing them to burn in pain because of salt  
  
in his tears.  
  
Jack stumbled out of the wreckage of his home and tripped over something. Jack  
  
looked back after he regained his balance it was his sword from his destroyer days, a  
  
hand and a half double bladed straight edged sword of ancient making with runes running  
  
up the side of it reading simply "Lunefear". He reached down and hefted it up to hook it  
  
across his back. He walked a short distance away and began to sense for Ch^en it didn't  
  
take jack long to find him he was back at the place Jack first went to look for him. Jack  
  
floated off the ground and flew to Ch^en. There he stood, tail wagging absentmindedly,  
  
and his back turned to Jack.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me, jack," he said as he  
  
turned a very evil grin on his face, his eyes narrowed "my, my you have grown. How  
  
long has it been jack three, four thousand years?" he asked keeping the grin on his face  
  
"It has been four thousand two hundred and eighty two years, thirty days three  
  
hours twenty minutes and fifty nine seconds, monster" jack shot back power already  
  
starting to crackle around him "that is just too long for you to have gotten with every  
  
thing you've done, you end here." Jack spat.  
  
"Well," said Ch^en in surprise "such bold words from an Afolian, I wouldn't  
  
think it possible and one that has been keeping count of the seconds before he dies too!  
  
This must end, it is unbecoming of your race!" drawled on Ch^en in a majestic voice, "at  
  
this rate you'll end up dead fast, just like the rest of your kind and family" Ch^en said  
  
with an evil grin  
  
"You son of a bitch!" yelled jack "not one life will go unavanged, NOT ONE!"  
  
jack began to power up, he had never been so angry and he had a secret weapon that  
  
Ch^en didn't know about, his ultra stages. Jack ascended through the levels until he  
  
reached his max the ninth level of legendary Afolian. Jack flew at Ch^en screaming and  
  
drawing his sword about half way to Ch^en. Jack went for a slash to Ch^en's head and it  
  
went through it but not causing any damage. Jack backed off a bit the then came in with  
  
lightning fast blow from his sword aimed all over Ch^en's body they all just went though  
  
him and still caused no damage jack went back five feet. "What the hell? He can't  
  
possibly move that fast can he?" jack questioned him self, looking at Ch^en with deep  
  
hatred and surprise.  
  
"Yes, Afolian bug, I can move that fast tell me how do you plan to beat me if you  
  
cant even see me move?" asked Ch^en with a superior grin on his face. Then before jack  
  
even knew the Ch^en had moved, Ch^en planted his fist in jacks face jack flew back but  
  
did a back flip and regained his control ch^en's tail neatly wrapped it's self around Jacks  
  
neck and lifted him up. Jack was now face to face with Ch^en whom grinned and kneed  
  
jack in the groin jack grunted in pain, blood spuwing from his mouth. Ch^en then began  
  
taking his right fist and placing it in jack's chest over and over with each hit blood  
  
spurted out of jack like some grotesque fountain. Ch^en lay jack on the ground and  
  
kicked him like a football into the middle of the drawing of the round door all three gems  
  
were now there. Five horseshoe shaped blasts trapped jack where he was, Ch^en walked  
  
slowly over to jacks broken body until he was face to face, Ch^en put the evil grin on.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" jack asked meekly "kill me already, you monster!"  
  
Ch^en frowned and said, "you have failed your people, your family and most of all you  
  
have failed yourself, I can do no more. Except maybe you would like to see me kill every  
  
one on this planet" Ch^en said with an evil tinkle in his eye. He grinned and floated up  
  
jack faintly noticed that clouds had formed above them but as jack watched a small circle  
  
of radiant golden light slowly got bigger and bigger jack could not look away, it was just  
  
to beautiful a voice came from it but it wasn't a voice, it spoke directly to his mind  
  
"Jack, you have been chosen" it was a powerful voice and jack was about the ask  
  
it to explain when it did "you have been chosen to carry the fate stone of this plane, your  
  
father didn't know he carried it ether but it has passed to you. You do not know your own  
  
strength jack; you can beat him with my help. Jack awaken to your true power!" it said  
  
forcefully and a golden beam split the clouds and smashed into jack. Jack arched his back  
  
in pain as his muscles augmented to incredible size and his eyes and hair went platinum.  
  
Jack wrenched his limbs out of the rock jack flew up to Ch^en after retrieving Lunefear  
  
Ch^en was to busy gloating to notice jack held Lunefear high over his head "Lunefear  
  
strike!" he yelled hundreds of little lightning bolt crackled along the blade jack rushed at  
  
Ch^en. Ch^en had just enough time to turn around before the sword embedded itself into  
  
him. Much to jacks delight blood came forth from Ch^en's mouth as the grin turned into  
  
a snarl he floated down still impaled and jack still clinging to his sword "how dare you"  
  
said Ch^en in more of a whisper than a growl he arched his back and invisible energy  
  
forced jack back in to the wall once only it wasn't a wall it had turned into a swirling blue  
  
vortex jacks last vision of his home plane was Ch^en laughing evilly as the sword wound  
  
covered itself up. 


	2. the fated magi

Quinn walked slowly through the forest. He was in no hurry to return to Blaedynn, back to his master. His morning walks, he purposely made long so that he could getaway from his training for a short while. His black robes with silver runes at the hems he held up off the ground. He could remember the time when he was eight and he had dirtied the hems of his blue-green robes and his master, Grelikath, had beaten him with his staff. He headed to the small clearing that he usually sat at for a short time. As he neared the clearing he could see a body lying to one side. It was a man. He had black hair like his. His clothes were tattered and soaked in blood. He appeared to be a high class warrior at the very least. A sword with runes on it lay near him. He wore a single ring on his left index finger. As Quinn neared him he realized the man was still alive. He didn't seem to have any Seidaica, the lifeblood of magic, in his blood. Maybe he was a bandit who had been attacked as revenge. Quinn turned to leave, but stopped when a voice within his mind spoke to him.  
  
"Help him Quinn. He is needed as are you. He carries a fate stone, Quinn" the voice cooed. "A fate stone?" Quinn asked aloud. He had heard of fate stones. They could open the gates to heavens and could only be used when together. "Yes, you carry one as well," "I have no fate stone," he said. "Simple mortal, the fate stones are held within the carrier," the voice said, "Now help him." "All right," Quinn said with a nodded. He knew that Grelikath would have a fit over him using his powers, but the man appeared close to death. Quinn kneeled beside the man and placed a hand on man's badly broken body. He hoped his power was strong enough to heal him completely. He concentrated on the man and could feel the Seidaica within his own blood heat. Healing was always slow, many had tried to rush it. When they had rushed it, the person they were healing healed wrong and they themselves had been injured. He concentrated on pushing the healing warmth into the man. It was an hour before he had finished healing the man. Quinn sat back and sighed. He was tired but he knew he had to clean the blood off the man. He waved a hand over the man and he became drenched in water. Slowly the dried blood was washed away by the magical water upon his body. When it was all off the blood had formed a red ring around the man's body. Quinn raised his hand and one last time waved it over the man and he was dry. "Quinn!" a deep voice roared. Quinn groaned. He should have known that Grelikath would have come looking for him. Quinn quickly stood and raised a hand to his head as he became dizzy. Grelikath walked into the clearing and looked from Quinn to the man. "You have used your magic?" he questioned. "Yes, master, the man was near death," Quinn replied. Grelikath walked over to the man and kneeled down to examine him. Quinn turned to watch as the bald old man checked the ring of blood, the man's condition and searching for a trace of magic upon him. "This is an excellent healing, Quinn," "Thank you, master," "When we return to Blaedynn you are to go the Mage court for ten lashes for using your powers without my consent and five for not having this man's consent," "But he was unconscious, master!" Quinn exclaimed. "And two for talking back," he said. "Master," Quinn groaned. "And you will not receive a healing for whining," Grelikath said standing, "Young man, you must learn to hold your tongue. You shall carry the man back to Blaedynn. Oh, and three lashes for having your staff with you," he said. Quinn winced as he went to the man and picked him up. The man was heavy. Quinn guessed he was more muscle than fat. When they returned to Blaedynn Grelikath told Quinn to meet him before the mage court after he brought the man to the tavern and bought a room to leave him in. Quinn headed to The Blue Talisman. When he arrived he moved through the crowd of locals to the bar. Sardoc, the man who owned The Blue Talisman, went over to Quinn. "So Quinn, how can I help you?" he asked wiping his dirty hands on his apron. "I need a room for this man," Quinn said tossing a golden Trihn on the bar. "What happened to him?" Sardoc asked as he scooped up the Trihn. "I don't know, but I healed him," "Grelikath didn't catch you did he?" "He did, I'm on my way to Mage court for my lashings," "How many this time?" "Twenty," "Twenty! What did you do? Raise the man from the dead?" "I didn't have Master Grelikath's consent or the man's, I didn't have my staff, and I couldn't keep my damn mouth shut," Quinn said. "Are all masters that harsh," "Most," "Then there is no way I am going to let anyone know about my daughter's powers.you won't tell anyone will you?" "Of course not, Sardoc," Quinn said. "Thank you.I hope they heal you better than they did last time," he said coming around the bar and taking the man from Quinn. "I don't get a healing this time," Quinn said as he turned and left. "Where's Quinn off to, Sardoc?" Pan asked following Sardoc up the stairway to the rooms. "Another lashing," Sardoc sighed as he opened a door and placed the man on the bed, "Stay here and make sure he is all right," When Quinn arrived at the Mage Court, Grelikath was waiting for him. "No, staff?" he asked. Quinn's jaw dropped, he'd forgotten it again. "No master," Quinn said quietly. Grelikath only shook his head. "Come along, Quinn," he said as they headed into the building. "Name?" the High Magus asked from his seat. Beside him sat the Magus Princess. She was the most powerful mage of the time. She was young. She looked no older than Quinn himself. She had long black hair and slanted silver blue eyes. She wore gray robes with silver runes up the front in two lines to the collar. "Grelikath," "Your student," "Quinn," Grelikath replied. Quinn wished he were invisible. It was his seventh time in the Mage Court this week. He knew he had earned the place as a problematic child in the eyes of the High Magi. "Your purpose here?" "I have come before you again for disciplinary action for Quinn," "His actions?" "Using the power to heal without my consent or the consent of the person he used it on, forgetting his staff, and talking back," Grelikath said. "Was the person a Mage?" the High Magus asked. "No he was not," Grelikath replied. Quinn winced as he now came under the scrutiny of the High Magi. "Step foreword, Quinn," the High Magus said. Quinn did as he was told. "Your reason for using the power without the consent of your master or the consent of the mundane." "Master Grelikath was in town and I was out for my morning walk. The man I found was near death and unconscious," "Did you try to wake the man?" "Well, no.but I thought." "Many mundanes would rather die than have a mage heal them. Where was you staff when you left and where is it now?" the High Magus asked. "Beside my bed," "Did you talk back to your master?" "Yes," Quinn said lowering his head. "Twenty five lashes. Normally Twenty is necessary but you have been in here so many times I was considering thirty five. Grelikath, do you have any extra punishment you wish to add?" "Yes," "They are," "He should not receive any healing by use of the power," "Granted," the High Mage said. Quinn was led to another room and a received his Twenty five lashes without even a cry of pain. When they released him he was far to tired and in pain to get back so he sat in an alley to rest. They had only bandaged his back up and from what he could tell it didn't seem like they did a good job at all. Mages weren't used to doing things without using the power. "Excuse me," a voice called from further in the alley. Quinn turned his head to see a woman dressed in a dark brown cloak. He recognized her as the Magus Princess. He quickly stood and lowered his head in respect. "Stop that!" she exclaimed. Quinn's back ached from the quick movement and it took him a moment to understand that she didn't want him to do what he was doing. "How badly does it hurt?" she asked quietly. "It doesn't hurt," he lied. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him a moment. "May I remind you who I am?" she asked. Quinn shook his head. "It hurts," he said. "Come with me," she said as she pulled the hood of the cloak up over her head. Quinn was confused but he followed her anyway. She led him to The Blue Talisman. She brought him up stairs to a locked room. She pulled a key out of the cloak and unlocked the door. She motioned for Quinn to come in and he reluctantly followed. "My name is Kaicia," she said as she removed the cloak and hung it on a peg on the wall. "My name is Quinn," "I know, I have seen you in the court many times," she said. "I know," he said. "If you don't clean up for the next week, I don't think I will be able to convince the High Magi Council that you are ready to be a full mage," she said, "Can you get your shirt and all off without help?" "Not really," he said truthfully. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was very beautiful. She had long raven black hair and brown eyes. Her skin was smooth and lightly tanned. "Let me help you," she said as she began to unbutton his shirt. Quinn pulled away quickly. He regretted moving so fast. His back suddenly felt wet and he knew he was bleeding again. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said thinking back to when the voice had talked to her while they had sent Quinn off to be whipped. "I'd believe anything you wanted me too," he said forgetting himself. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked cocking her head to one side. "Nothing," Quinn said remembering who it was that he was talking too. Kaicia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Do you swear you won't laugh at me and you won't tell anyone else?" "I swear," he said as she began to unbutton his shirt again. "I heard a voice in my head.it told me to help you," she said slowly, "Lay down on the bed," "I heard a voice too.it wanted me to help the man.it said that he and I carried fate stones," "It said I did too." she said as she began to heal Quinn. He suddenly began to feel drowsy, but willed himself to stay awake. When she had finished healing Quinn, Kaicia helped him to his room. After a few minutes Quinn got up out of his bed and headed to the room the man was in. As he entered one of the bar maids sat sleeping on a stool in the room. The man was still unconscious. "Wake up," Quinn said shaking the woman awake. She stared at him blankly for a moment the stood. "I'm sorry I should not have been sleeping," she said rubbing her eyes. "It's all right.you can go to your place and sleep," "Thanks," she said as she left. Quinn sat on the stool and faced the man. He wore odd clothing. It was nothing like he had ever seen anyone wear before. The man's eyes fluttered and opened. "You okay now?" Quinn asked. The man stared at him a moment. He had clear blue eyes, but they were filled with pain and sorrow with a look of wisdom that an elder had. "I guess," he said. "You took quite a beating earlier.I healed you," "I did?.thank you," "What's you name?" "I think.,"Jack said as he sat up and put a hand to his forehead, "It's Jax," he said. "Where did you come from?" "I.don't remember," he said. "Get some sleep.I'll get you in the morning," Quinn said as he got up and left. The next morning when he awoke, Quinn lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He decided to go get Kaicia first. He wanted to thank her for healing him. When he arrived he thanked her and told her that he was going to see Jax. "I would like to meet him," she said. "Why?" "To see if you should have been punished so badly," she said. Quinn nodded and led her to Jax's room. He knocked on the door lightly and it was opened by Jax. "Good morning," Quinn said to him. "Good morn, come on in," he said moving out from in front of the door. Quinn and Kaicia stepped in. Quinn noted with some jealousy that Jax was thoroughly examining the curves of Kaicia's body. "Well, I came to bring you down for breakfast and Kaicia wanted to talk to you before we headed down," Quinn said. Jax didn't even move his eyes from Kaicia to Quinn in the least. "Do you resent mages?" Kaicia asked demanding his attention to her face. "No.I really don't know what a mage is," "Quinn and I are mages," "No I don't resent it.not in the least," he said shaking his head. "If we were to use magic on you, would you be angered by it?" "No.not at all," Jax said with a smile. "I'll bring this up in the next council, Quinn," "Can we go eat?" Jax asked them as his stomach growled loudly. Quinn nodded and Jax was the first one out the door. Quinn turned to Kaicia as the were heading down the hall behind Jax. "Kaicia," he said quietly as he stopped her. Jax continued walking. "Yes?" she asked. Quinn stood there a moment. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Kaicia was stunned by this and didn't know what else to do so she responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and kissing him back. As Jax reached the bottom of the stairs he realized that Quinn and Kaicia were no longer behind him. With a sigh he went and sat down at the bar. As he sat there he heard men in the corner snickering and out of the corner of his eye saw them pointing at him and whispering. One of then men stood and walked unsteadily to him and sat beside Jax. "Ya know what, stranger.you look like a rag doll and that sword there at your hip..it looks like a child's toy. Where you from, stranger? You an elf.naw ya ain't got them pointy ears.yer ears are small too..you are probably married to an ogre eh?" the man said with a smile. The smile hit him like a slap. A face that smiled when it took his wife and dear child.the one that took Alora and Melina! His name was not Jax it was Jack. This was not his world. Lunefear was not a child's toy.it was his weapon of destruction.a madman's toy. With a scream, of rage and pain Jack began powering up. He did so slowly, very slowly. Ki. His attacks.his kind of magic. Jack's body began to glow with the energy. The man screamed and was burned half to death as he fell back. Jack screamed again in sadness for his dead wife and child. A large burst of energy exploded in the room leaving Jack unscathed. The room was torn and tattered and bodies lay everywhere around him. Jack could hear people outside scream and cry out. What had he done? Quinn and Kaicia were thrown to the ground by such a force their magical shields had almost been destroyed. Quinn looked at Kaicia who was as stunned as he was.  
  
"What was that?" Quinn asked. "I have no idea.it came out of nowhere.I couldn't even sense it until we were hit," she said in a shaking voice. 


	3. the unraveling of magi

"Where's Jax?" Asked Quinn visibly shaken  
  
"He was ahead of us." said Kaicia, then the blood left her face "he was downstairs" Quinn's eyes widened  
  
"Oh, no!" Quinn's eyes were full of terror  
  
"What's wrong Quinn?" asked Kaicia urgently.  
  
"Jax carried a fate stone!" yelled Quinn as he started a stumbling run down the stairs, Kaicia hot on his heels. About half way down the ruined staircase they found Sardoc and Pan Sardoc was unconscious, and pan was kneeling next to him trying to wake him, when Quinn came closer she turned her head as if she knew that Quinn was there.  
  
"Quinn, who is that man, why did he do this?" her voice was full of despair, she unsteadily got to her feet.  
  
"That is what Kaicia and I are going to find out now, stay here and keep your head down" said he, starting to walk past her. But when he came nearer she flung her arms around him.  
  
"Don't leave me, please, don't. Let me come with you I can help with something." Tears were rolling down her face as she spoke. Quinn didn't quite know what to say, so he put his hand on her back to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry, pan, of course you can come along, but mind you do as I, or Kaicia say" he said it softly to sooth her and she let him go, following closely behind him. Swiftly and silently they descended to stairs and moved down the darkened corridor, there was a dim platinum light leading them on. When they came to the door that had opened into the hall they found that it had been ripped off of its hinges from the blast and the glow was coming from inside, it has a flickering quality of flames. Slowly, first one then another head peeped around the doorway and what they saw there none of them would ever forget. It was the worst thing that any of them had ever seen. Bodies were strewn about the hall, some dead, burned to death with parts of their blackened skeleton peering out at them. Others simply had extreme burns and their tortured moan and screams filled the hall. In the very center of the whirling death Jax stood, his back arched, his fists clenched, then, he roared, it was a sound like thunder underground, it reverberated throughout the hall and made the support beams groan in protest at the sound of his pain and rage. Such was his wroth that the very ground sagged beneath his terrible power and the three in the doorway coward in fear. The flames receded as Jack turned to the door, his eyes were closed. As the flames died completely his eyes snapped open and he saw his ruin. He sank to both knees and clutched his head in his hands.  
  
"What have I done!?" he cried in dismay and sorrow, wildly shaking his head to and frau. Again he arched his back "what have I done!?" he screamed to the rafters.  
  
"What is he?" Kaicia murmured under her breath. Pad looked at Jax in wonderment.  
  
'How can he live with so much pain?' for Pan's "powers" as mentioned before by Sardoc were very rare, she had the ability to see people auras and sometimes their near future. Jax's aura was black and brown, of pain and death but also in his aura was bits and pieces of red, demon taint. Pan was always a kindly one and never could stand to see someone in pain and was often the first one to act in a situation. She ran from the doorway towards Jax.  
  
"Pan!" yelled Quinn after her 'drat her, I hope Jax is safe to be around'  
  
"What are we waiting for?" asked Kaicia "lets go lend a hand." Quinn and Kaicia cautiously left the doorway and made they're way through the body to Jax. Pan had already arrived and had bent down, trying to reassured Jax as well as she could. She looked down at the man, he was trembling and every once and a while a great sob escaped from him she put her arms around him in an embrace, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Your alright, this can be mended, please stop crying." She pleaded with him softly, she really did want him to stop and at the same moment she realized just how muscular Jax was, under her touch he felt as solid as a steel shield. It took a long while for Jax to regain his right mind. The truth was that her embrace had made Jax remember Alora and the tender love she and he had shared. But there in his moment of weakness he made a new resolution, never again would he be called the destroyer from now on he would only be know as the avenger, a force for good. Slowly he stood and wiped the tears from his face, he then returned the embrace that pan had given him, for she was still hanging onto him. She near jumped out of her skin when Jax hugged her in return, t wasn't what she had been expecting but it was welcome. Jax looked at the others whom were standing, dumbstruck, at Jack's hug. Kaicia half expected him to burn her to death when she touched him and Quinn wasn't at all certain about what might happen but was prepared to leap in at any time to help Pan.  
  
"How many are still alive?" Jack said, sorrow thick on his voice.  
  
"Maybe ten perhaps less." Said Kaicia "but I want to know what exactly are you are, Jax." Jack blinked in confusion then suddenly slapped his forehead.  
  
"I am sorry, I'm Jack, not Jax, and what I am can be talked about latter, there are still wounded that I have to hel." but he never got to finish in mid-sentence his eyes went vacant and he fell onto Pan whom could only barley hold him up. As jack fell the high magus came into view. Her eyes gleamed with rage and she opened a portal.  
  
"Quinn," she didn't yell but she didn't have to. Her voice was like the hissing of a thousand vipers. "You are t be tried in the mage court as a heretic, Kaicia. You disappoint me, how could you gather with such garbage? You are to go to your quarters and stay there until called. As for this fellow and that young girl under him, they will both be handed to the ancients for their delight. Lift the man, Quinn. You girl go through the portal now or meet your death early, pan rushed through the gate and Quinn lifted Jack. Kaicia was the last one through, but as she passed, while the high magus wasn't looking, she kissed him once more and whispered, "I'm sorry." Then she too was gone. Quinn's march to the portal seemed to take forever; Quinn knew that one of two things was going to happen, ether he would be immediately executed or he would have his magic bleed from him. 'Well I've really done it this time' Quinn thought to himself 'I just hope that Kaicia doesn't come to a bad end'. Suddenly the portal seemed to be right in front of Quinn, leering at him, through the portal he could dimly make out the outlines of the mage court. He stepped through the portal and found him self exactly where he thought he would be, the court of magi.  
  
"Take the heretic and the girl down to the ancients" boomed the high magus and immediately too magus guards sprang forward and relieved Quinn of jack weight. Quickly they dragged Jack down into the depth of the court where the ancients lived. Quinn turned to face his end.  
  
Jack woke up on a stone floor, he was lying on his stomach, he could see Pan lying close by, her breathing was shallow and her eyes were not open. With a groan Jack rolled over and did a back flip to get to his feet he found that he was in a small round, dimly lit room. There was an old man in the corner, watching Jack.  
  
"I am glad to see you awake" the old man had a menacing voice "now I can hasten you destruction, are you prepare, I am going to be the last thing you ever see on this mortal coil." The old man closed his eyes and jack felt some thing trying to access his power, he denied it. Jack laughed a crule heartless laugh.  
  
"Old man, I don't know what your powers do, but they have no effect on me." Jack walked forward so he was standing in front of the old man "but you knew that didn't you?"  
  
"Mercy!" cried the ancient and jack frowned.  
  
"Mercy?" asked Jack, his power bursting in life around him in platinum flames "what do you know of mercy?!" Jack yelled and the flames flared out ward burning the ancient "you treat life like a disposable commodity, wont don't tolerate this!." jack clenched his fists and the flame flared, redoubled in force, and jack ascended now he went to the tenth level that he had discovered during his battle with Ch^en but continued to power up when he was nearing the end he felt another burst of power just beyond his reach so he continued and grasped it "you don't deserve my mercy!" yelled jack as the next stage of ultimate Afolian over took him, his hair instead of sticking strait up like it normally would in ultimate stage it sprang out in all directions the platinum fire span clockwise into a huge pillar that erupted through the roof tiles and pieces of rock levitated into the air "I AM THE AVENGER!" when jack yelled that to the world his voice was like a thousand lions, their dominance over their pack. The ancient fell back dazed by this new figure of glowing radiance. "Bang." Said jack as a white beam lanced through the ancient. The jack floated up, through the hole and the beam he had made.  
  
Kaicia sat in her room wondering about Quinn, at first when she say how Pan acted toward Quinn she thought that the kiss in the hall had been a tease but then she saw pan with Jack and that had dispelled any worries that she had had about his love. Mainly she was wonder about how she could save him or allow him to keep his magic. When the whole complex gave a mighty rumble and furniture began to float upward. It was the same power as before only much greater, if this kept up then the entire citadel would be shaken to ruble. 'Could it be Jack? No, there is no way that he could generate this much power, I am needed.' She rose and ran down the hall, towards the courtroom.  
  
Quinn felt a lump folding in his throat as he looked up at the high magus whom now looked on him in disgust.  
  
"Quinn, this very well might be you last time here, and for your previous actions. This court accuses you of destroying a inn that was tolerant to magus, kidnap the princess, in short treason." She cleared her throat "the suggested punishment for this is the removal of magic but due to your previous wrongs, I vote for execution. A murmur ran across the council "any objections?" asked she as she stood. When she opened her mouth again the citadel gave a mighty rumble as if some monstrous dragon had been awakened in the darkness of the ancients and was now very angry about having a castle on top of it. Tiles and hunks of the floor levitated upwards and Kaicia crashed through the door.  
  
"Mother!" she called out "how can your pride blind you so?" all of the magus were now watching Kaicia "your going to get every one killed unless you give up your pride!" she yelled  
  
"Silence!" screamed the high magus majestically "in obedient child! Go back to your room!" but Kaicia stood her ground  
  
"No mother!" Kaicia wanted to put forth a position of strength "you still struggle to hold your power even though your castle is falling into the sky! Wake up!" the high magus was about to answer when a beam of white brilliance shot through the floor and ceiling, in between the high magus, Kaicia and Quinn something floated out of the whole but due to the beam only the outline of the figure could been seen. Except the eyes, which gleamed even brighter, that the beam, but they glowed with a bitter fury and deadliness the like of which no magi had ever faced before. The beam dissipated into a translucent fireball and at its center was Jack but jack was changed he was much bigger now, standing at least eight foot tall with muscles to match. In his arms he carried Pan, Jack's eyes flashed with a deadly fury  
  
"Who did this?" he roared like a wounded dragon. And most of the mages cowered back in fear "Who?" jack roared again, whirling about so he could see al his enemies.  
  
"I did!" called out the high magus, regaining her confidence. But then jacks gaze landed on her and she melted back into her chair in fear. Quinn turned his head, he didn't want to see what would happen next all he heard was a high pitched scream and when he opened his eyes again there was no high magus but just a neat hole where she used to sit. Then chaos ruled, some magi where drawing their power to them while other where running for the door. Jack landed lightly next to Kaicia and Quinn, still cradling Pan in his arms protectively.  
  
"We need to go, I need to find a place where I can concentrate for a moment so I can heal her." Kaicia and Quinn looked about for a way of escape but the fleeing magi had closed the door behind them, blocking their escape. But Jack was more resourceful; he was staring at the ceiling and at length when the others were of lowest hope he bent down. "Hold onto me I am going to fly through the ceiling." And as both Kaicia and Quinn could feel the majority of magi had already accumulated most of their power and were forming it into one mass spell, nether argued. As soon as both had latched on Jack launched him self at the hole, and not a second too soon for as Jack flew he heard something powerful hit the very spot he had been standing. Out through the roof they sped, and there they stayed for a while until Jack spotted a small hill in the distance. There they landed, jack lay Pan's still form on the grass while Kaicia and Quinn rolled off of his back onto the hill side. Jack knelt by Pan's side and laid both of his palms on her stomach a softer, conforting glow appeared around jack, slowly it seeped into Pan and her eyes opened. She sat up and saw both Kaicia and Quinn resting on the hilltop and a very weary looking jack just about ready to collapse on top of her.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked him but all Jack did in return was grunt and fall backwards, fast asleep.  
  
When jack woke up he found himself in much of the same position except that pan was next to him, sitting as if she had been watching him snoring contentedly. 'I wonder if a man can love two women equally' and 'what would Alora want me to do?' the second thought was easy to answer, she would want him to spend his life as he would, if he feel in love all the better, she never did think that jack could watch out for him self. Being near to Pan was like being with Alora, they felt almost the same, they must have similar spirits, both had an unnatural love and caring for most things. Finally jack decided that he would treat this carefully and if it was right then he would go with it, he resigned to ask Kaicia when she woke. Jack stood and put his vest on Pan's shoulders; though he knew that it wouldn't be much protection agents the clod wind that blew over the hill.  
  
Pan woke earlier than the others the next day. And the first thing she noticed was that she had jack's vest laid on her, it was made of a stiff material but had a soft inner lining, the outside was worn a cracked as if it had seen countless years of battle. She rolled her shoulders uncomfortably and glanced over at jack. He was asleep, bare-chested on the ground, his well-defined chest rising and drooping slowly. She carefully laid the well worn vest by his side and for a moment just stood there watching him. She wanted to thank him but didn't, she was curious about jack. She knew that she had feelings for him but didn't know if he shared them. She resolved to ask Kaicia when she woke up. Pan turned and walked to the hilltop, off to the right she saw the forest the loomed around the hill top and she went to it and along the edges of it, collected firewood. When she returned jack was sitting up and Quinn was rubbing his eyes. She laid out the fire and Quinn used his power to light it. Soon there was a merry fire crackling and jack said he was going to find food. About a half an hour latter he came back with a deer across his back. Soon Pan was cooking it. It didn't take long after the smell of roasted venison began to fill the hilltop that Kaicia finally woke up. After she was fed and watered Jack decided to make his move.  
  
"Um, Kaicia?" asked Jack cautiously. She turned her head in interest to Jack, she had never heard him talk in that one of voice "could we talk over there by the forest for a while?." She nodded and walked over with him as soon as the others were out of earshot Jack began to explain his problem to her. At first she couldn't believe her ears. This lethal person had actually fallen in love with pan and she decided to help him ad best she could.  
  
"My best advice to you, my friend, is to flat out tell her what you feel." when Jack opened his mouth to say something she merely held up a finger to hush him. "Tell her exactly what you told me  
after the next chapter I will need characters so I am going to hold a competition, if you would like to be in my fic, the please submit it in review form. Here are the details  
  
name: pretty self explanitory  
  
bio: tell me about your character  
  
age: plz keep you characters of leagel adult age 18-21  
  
gender: again the is pretty strait forward  
  
race: in the next chapter you will meet a race called the Akorians, treat them as Afolians as they are almost the same  
  
abilities: this is for the mage characters, shapshifting guardian angels and the lik. If your going to have a guardian angel the please provide a description of it  
  
power level: state your warriors power level (subject to change)  
  
trust: I need your trust with your character so people don't flame me all the time or send me nasty e-mails.  
  
All characters will start out about equal  
  
Thank you  
  
~codesage 


End file.
